


A Deep Purple Rose

by BeansAndFungi



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeansAndFungi/pseuds/BeansAndFungi
Summary: A retelling of the first time Hades and Persephone met.This is Persephone's first party on Olympus, and she finds herself admiring the view with a very handsome man who just happens to also be King of the Underworld. Finally away from her mother, she can let her flirtatious side shine through.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 43





	A Deep Purple Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything like this, so it's probably not that great but we all start somewhere

He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the woman he'd been dreaming about. Right down to the dress, the flowers in her hair, everything. She was chatting with Hermes and Artemis, and the three of them suddenly broke out into laughter. Her smile was beautiful, her laughter melodic. 

_Stop staring, Hades_ He thought to himself _She's gonna notice_

He turned away from her, and walked out onto the balcony to breathe in the fresh night air. He chose to stay away from Olympus as much as possible, but even he couldn't deny the place had beautiful views. He hadn't really wanted to come tonight, but Zeus had kept bugging him until he finally gave in.

"Wow," came a voice from behind him "It really is beautiful up here."

He turned to see that it was her, the one he'd been seeing in his dreams. He smiled at her as she came to stand beside him to look out over the city of the gods.

"Yeah, it really is," he agreed. "But I always thought I was the only one who doesn't live up here."

"Well, I guess you've been wrong this whole time." She said with a cheeky smile. "I live with my mother in the mortal realm, and she's never let me come up here before."

"Oh?"

"She says everyone up here can't be trusted, that they're all horrible people."

"She's not wrong about some of them. But there's a few good ones."

"She only let me come tonight on the condition that I be escorted by Artemis and Hermes."

"You seem to be breaking her condition," he said, winking at her.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," the goddess laughed. "I'm Persephone, by the way"

"Hades," he replied, before the name clicked. "Wait, Persephone? As in Demeter's daughter?"

"I didn't know I had a reputation!"

" _You_ don't," Hades said, his voice low. "But your mother does. There's all sorts of tales about what happens to men who so much as look in your direction without permission."

"Yeah, I know" 

Persephone smiled sadly. 

"It's not exactly fun for me either. Makes it hard to meet people."

"I'll tell you what, my lady. You don't tell your mother that you met me, and I won't tell her that your escorts left you alone at one of my brother's parties."

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Why, lord Hades, I do hope you're not trying to make sure that we can meet again," she said with a smile. "That would be very much against my mother's wishes"

"I have to say, Lady Persephone," he replied, playing along with her mock formality. "I do not much like your mother's rules"

The goddess laughed her beautiful laugh, making Hades' heart skip a beat. He looked back over his shoulder towards the party, and saw Hermes and Artemis watching them.

"It would seem that your escorts have returned," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I should go, then. We wouldn't want them thinking anything inappropriate." 

She smiled up at him, a sparkle in her eye. 

"Until we meet again, Hades."

She turned as she walked away, and their eyes met one last time before she turned again and returned to her escorts. On the floor where she had stopped, a flower began to grow, faster than normal. A rose, with petals of deep purple. As Hades reached out towards it, the rose seemed to leap into his hand, the stem breaking neatly. He smiled to himself. Zeus had been right, this was the night he would finally meet the woman of his dreams.


End file.
